


The Pedigree Fae and the Half-Caste Miscegenation

by coffee_addict_13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Boarding School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Pansexual Character, Tournaments, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_addict_13/pseuds/coffee_addict_13
Summary: Lyall hasn't seen Aiolos in over 2,000 years. They accidentally get reunited when Lyall's father makes xem enroll at Kleparth Academy of Combat. Will they fall in love over time or have they already? Will Lyall's hatred of combat help them all? Or will Lyall give in? Read to find out.





	The Pedigree Fae and the Half-Caste Miscegenation

My name is Cuauhtémoc Aiolos Serano, but you can call me Aiolos. I am a Fae student of Kleparth Academy of Combat. I mainly study aerial combat and use dual pistols. I have mainly two best friends: Topaz Singh and Leith Soler. Topaz is a fire elf that studies pyrokinetic combat since she can use fire as a weapon. Leith, on the other hand, is a water nymph that studies healing combat since he uses water as a weapon and likes helping people. But this story isn't really about us. So let us start the _real _story.

It was a normal day at Kleparth; sunny, energetic, and bustling students going about. We were just in homeroom that morning.

"I hear we're getting a new student," Topaz smiled.

Aiolos raised an eyebrow. "Do you know where they're from?"

"The gossip on that is mixed. Some are saying Bugril, others say Ucria. We'll find out soon enough." she leaned back.

"I just hope they're powerful enough to put Asarine in his place," Leith growled.

Aiolos looked over at the naga grinning at his friends. "He's not that bad."

"He misgenders both Topaz and me." Leith sighed. "On purpose."

"He what?" Aiolos snapped his head back. "Nevermind. He _is_ that bad."

The teacher of the classroom entered with a teen under a cloak. "Hello, class. I believe you have heard that we have a new student." she smiled. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

The hooded teen nodded and slipped a hand up to the strings of their cloak. As the string was undone, Aiolos felt a familiar shock. The cloak slipped into the teen's arm as they were revealed. They had golden hair that was slicked back, dark eyes, and pale skin. The teacher gave them a piece of chalk.

"My name is Lyall Brändle-Voß. I am from Struoq Iaswye." They wrote both sets of words of the board. 

"Alright, Lyall. Take your seat beside Aiolos over there." said the teacher.

Lyall took xir seat. The teacher told the class to study and do our homework. Lyall smiled at Aiolos.

"Do you mind giving me a hand?" xe asked. Aiolos raised an eyebrow. "

How come you gasped when I revealed myself?"

"I recognized that shock you gave off." Aiolos chuckled.

Lyall dropped xir smile. Xe shifted xir eyes in confusion. "Cuauhtémoc?"

Aiolos' heart skipped a beat. "How do you know that?"

"You're around seventeen hundred years old, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you remember a fox from when you were around five thousand years old?"

"Yeah. I used to go into the forest to play with a golden furred fox. It stopped showing up once I was around thirteen hundred years old. How did you know that?"

Lyall gave a nervous fanged grin.

"Oh, gods. You can change forms."

"Yeah."

"How many forms do you have?"

"Um, I think four or five. If you count a certain form."

"Okay..."

Lyall looked away with a slightly reddened face. Aiolos went back to his work. The bell shortly afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the beginning of Aiolos' and Lyall's adventures! I will post more soon.


End file.
